The Shinra Diaries
by kingdomfantasies
Summary: One incident in the office causes Rufus to send the Turks on a team bonding exercise to Costa del Sol. This is what they got up to. {set after Advent Children}


~ The Shinra Diaries ~

* * *

**Prologue - Routine**

"Elena! Goddamn it, when I find you there will be payback!" Reno screamed across the offices in the Shinra building.

Rude slipped his headphones in ready for the continued shouting. Events like this were near enough daily on the Turks floor. Reno starts something, Elena tells him to shut up then Tseng gives Reno his paperwork to which Reno refuses then if forced to either clean the toilets or do the gigantic pile of papers.

"Elena! I am furious with you so you might want to move your sorry ass over here before I shoot something!" Reno shouted running down the corridor repeatedly like a headless chicken. Rude just sat typing and laughing trying to hide it in case Reno saw him. Reno's was getting even redder than his hair and Rude could see that he would burst any moment.

"RUDE! Stop laughing you bald idiot!" Reno cursed as he came charging toward Rude's clear glass office door. Reno didn't realise it was locked and probably that it was glass and whacked his head hard against the glass leaving a dark patch of red on his forehead. This made Rude burst into laughter, wiping tears away as they came out from laughing at Reno so much. Rude was the most serious and intimidating Turks next to Tseng and no one would catch him laughing ever apart from laughing at Reno at work nearly every single day. Just as Reno was about to stand up, Elena came out of the lift door and casually strolled in. Rude shot her a warning look and she ran back in the lift and up to the… Shit. The President's office. This would mean a visit from the one and only director of the Shinra Electric Power Company, Rufus Shinra. The Turks were often called the monkeys of the Shinra company mostly due to Reno's stupid behaviour on and off duty. Normally, everyone was fine with it because it was just daily life but when Rufus Shinra got involved, everything became tense. Soon enough, the lift door opened again and through the two metal slides of the life came out Elena and President Shinra.

"Reno, Rude, Tseng, get here NOW!" Rufus bellowed across the offices. As quick as a flash, the Turks assembled before Rufus. Reno shot a death glare across at Elena and before Rufus could catch him, Rude decided to slap Reno across the face with a leather glove. Rubbing the two red marks on his face, Reno stood forward and faced the President.

"Can you explain, Reno, why I have Elena randomly appearing on my floor and when I ask her why she says you wanted her dead?" Rufus asked tapping his foot on the floor loudly.

"Well, you see. Elena made coffee for everyone and instead of getting a nice hot cup of coffee, she got me a freezing cold coffee that tasted like chocobo shit! And-" Reno shouted before Rufus cut him off. The President was a bomb; his face looked like it could explode with anger.

"You wanted Elena dead because your coffee was cold? What type of idiot have I hired? Remind me how long you've been in Shinra please? It can't be that long if my father kept you hired and I haven't even been able to bare a few years." Rufus screamed.

"Twelve years actually. You'd think I'd have broken something by now but apparently not. I'm quite ashamed of myself that I haven't caused that much bother over the years." Reno said casually not even noticing that Rufus was at boiling point with him.

"You've been working here twelve years and you don't think you've caused enough bother? Not enough trouble for you, Reno? Well, fine then. I am sick to death with Elena's nagging on about you being an arsehole, Rude does nothing but sit there and work so he's pretty boring for this organisation and Tseng is supposed to be the leader but he also just sits there works and lets Reno cause a stupid big scene. I am sick of it all. The four of you are heading on a bonding exercise in Costa Del Sol for a week because you need it and I need rest!" Rufus finished. Elena looked on the verge of tears, as she thought of the aspect of having to spend a week with Reno. Onthe other hand, Reno was excited about the fact he was going to Costa Del Sol.

"You realise your sending us to a sunny holiday resort, right? With beaches and bars and fun things like that? Places where Reno could potentially get drunk?" Tseng said in disbelief. His eyes widened when Rufus nodded.

"Shinra private beach?!" Reno asked excitedly.

"Those facilities have to be earned. Now, don't ask anything else. I'll prepare a helicopter to fly you over, make sure you're here at 10am tomorrow with a suitcase packed of proper clothing for the resort. That's all, your dismissed." Rufus explained before getting in the lift and going back to his office. Reno, on the other hand was dancing around the corridor, Tseng was still in shock, Elena was still nearly crying and Rude had his head in his hands wondering what he would do having to deal with Elena and Reno for a week. Elena was an emotional time bomb and Reno was just a regular time bomb. And if Rude knew his bombs, those were probably the worst kind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Unlike the last FFVII series I promise this one has an ending. I love Reno and the Turks as characters and wanted to do a little piece about them. It has nothing to do with the other series I did (even though its delayed) but has the Turks on their trip to Costa del Sol after the events of Advent Children and the likes. We know that Shinra have something set up at a place called Healen so lets just pretend they are there and they are now not as hated. I don't know. Use imagination xD **

**~kingdomfantasies :3**


End file.
